One Smile
by SuperKateB
Summary: Jealousy can be a strong emotion... But a smile, one smile, can be stronger.


Oh, she noticed I'm in a good mood. But I won't tell her why.   
I'm making her guess.  
  
^_^ That's always fun.  
  
Can YOU guess?  
  
I think I can. ^^  
  
-------------  
One Smile  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
Written By Kate B  
-------------  
  
When I was little, very little, we sung a song in the school   
chorus. I can't remember much of it anymore, as it has been a good six   
or seven years, but I can remember the very first two lines. They were:  
  
"One smile, born in the heart, yearning to be set free...   
Ringing out with joy into the open sky, touching all with its melody."  
  
As I walk down the sidewalk, hands in my vest pockets, face to   
the cool winter wind, I am reminded of this song. It's funny, really,  
because almost all my memories come not from my childhood but from the   
last two years of my life, the two hardest, most angst-filled years of   
my life, and yet...  
  
Two years ago, what was I? I was a miko. Just a miko. Ah, most   
of you probably think that it's a fine life, living in that perfection-  
ridden, nature-loving environment of Shintoism, believing in a sun   
goddess and everything else, but it's not just that. Being a miko is   
hard, almost thankless, and you know that all you'll ever amount to   
being is just a priestess. That's it. Look at that life, a life of   
sacrificing yourself for a religion you just might not always believe   
in, and then look at HER.  
  
Oh, you know who I'm talking about. HER. Hime-chan no Tsuki.   
The Sailor Senshi of the Moon. You understand, now? Yes, well, she   
certainly has all she'd ever want: a gorgeous boyfriend, a future as   
the Queen of the Earth, a well meaning (if extremely bratty) daughter,   
and a whole life devoted to the sweet goodness of the planet ahead of   
her. Oh, she is certainly blessed with a life that many of us mortals   
will never taste, and--  
  
What? Yes, I am a mortal. Maybe not in your conventional sense,  
but I can die just as quickly as you, your neighbor, your best friend,   
your boyfriend, your sister, and your pet dog can die. The only   
difference is that she can bring me back on a whim. I suppose she   
could bring you back as well, but she doesn't have a vested interest   
in you. She cares about me, and the other girls, but you are just an   
average person...  
  
You thought Sailor Moon cared for everyone? I suppose she does.  
Yes, she does. But, if you died, she wouldn't know it. And she couldn't  
save you then. There's a difference, you see, between saving one of her  
soldiers and saving one of that vast circle of humanity. She'll know   
when we die. She wouldn't know about the rest of you.  
  
No offence.  
  
You know what? Two years ago, a year ago, a month ago, a week   
ago, three days ago... Up until today, I hated that girl. I hated   
Sailor Moon. She had everything that I didn't, including Chiba   
Mamoru... Oh, yes, I was wildly in love with Mamoru-san, whether you   
believe it or not. I don't think that I'm in love with him now, though  
I've been known to be mistaken about things like that, but back   
then... Oh, no, Sailor Moon stole Chiba Mamoru right out from under my  
nose, and then she took Tuxedo Kamen with him. Granted, they are the   
very same person, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. The   
point is that I couldn't care about her, because I was NOTHING compared  
to her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Or so I thought.   
  
Then, this morning--for the first time in my life--I didn't   
hate her. Right now, I'm on my way to Juuban High School to wish the   
Sailor Starlights--oh, pardon, the Three Lights--farewell. I think I   
could have grown to really like all three of them as people and not as  
idols. I think that I even could have found myself falling in love with  
any one of them.   
  
But none of that is meant to be. I know that now.  
  
This morning, early this morning, Sailor Moon reached out and   
seized the hand of Sailor Galaxia. Or, Chaos. I guess. I wasn't there,   
you know. Oh, no, I wasn't there. My Star Seed was long gone by that   
point in time. But that's what I gathered happened, from what the   
others said as we floated above the Ginga TV station. This morning,   
Sailor Moon saved the world, saved her friends, saved her destined   
love, and saved all the other senshi all across the universe.  
  
But that's not what did it for me.  
  
Today, this morning, Sailor Moon smiled at me. Sure, she'd   
smiled at me a million times before, her gentleness amazing me (as it   
always has), but this time, it was different. It wasn't that smile that  
told me that I she was humoring me, it wasn't that smile that told me   
she didn't want to argue... No, it was more than that.  
  
This one smile told me that she loved me.  
  
I don't hate her anymore.  
  
I don't think I could even if I tried.  
  
--  
  
Fin.  
  
--  
11.24.00  
  
No, that first little snippet had nothing to do with this fic. However,  
it's from a conversation I had this afternoon. It made me think. About   
happiness, good moods, and smiles. And so I decided to pen a fic to go  
with it. If it just so happened that the fic had nothing to with that   
snippet, so be it. It's just a Kate thing, get over it.  
  
"Today just might be a very good day..."  
  



End file.
